


The Doctor is In

by BeansandPotatos



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC5 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dante Being Dante (Devil May Cry), Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Post DMC5, Reader is a doctor so expect some blood, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vergil Trying to Be a Dad (Devil May Cry), slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeansandPotatos/pseuds/BeansandPotatos
Summary: Getting stabbed and smacked around is just apart of the job description for those who work at Devil May Cry. Demon hunting is dangerous work and more often than naught our favorite Devil hunters get knocked out of commission for a few weeks. Morrison finally got fed up with Dante and his delays to pay his debt and to help with efficiency he decided to bring in an extra hand.As underground doctor the reader is prepared to handle every kind injury and work in the field to assess and heal. Though they might end up healing more than just stab wounds.••••••••••••The reader is female leaning but the use of they/them pronouns and gender neutral descriptions will be included.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my first ever fanfiction! DMC is one of my favorite fandoms and I always feel like there isn’t enough content for it.
> 
> I took some inspiration from other writers and instead of using y/n the reader will be using an Alias and be referred to as Ren/Rén, which in Chinese translates to person. I figured it would be a fun gender neutral alias, but feel free to imagine your name or any name you like in the place of Ren.
> 
> This is my first Fic so I’m open to criticism and any ideas.

It’s been one year since Dante and Vergil returned from the underworld. The twins spent enough time fighting it out that by the end of it all they had to a begrudging agreement, that if they got out of there that their fighting would be on hold until further notice. That didn’t stop them from arguing and threatening each other though, plenty of that could be heard and seen at Devil May Cry since their return. Things didn’t get better for them overnight. Nero was still mad about Dante not telling him that he knew Vergil was his father, and he was most definitely still mad at Vergil for not being around, leaving him to be orphaned.

This was only the beginning of their problems. Nero wasn’t the only person who wasn’t exactly happy to see Vergil. Lady immediately tried to shoot him as well as Dante for having the nerve to come back with the man who had her turned into a demon with absolutely no consequences for his actions. Trish was also incredibly mad, but instead of trying to shoot the twins she chose to yell at them. Nico wasn’t as upset as the rest but she was a bit bummed that nobody brought back any new material for her to work with. Morrison wasn’t the happiest about Dante brining back his brother but he was more forgiving than the rest. He saw the pain he went through since he first arrived in Redgrave City and this was the happiest he had seen the man. The only person who didn’t seem mad was Kyrie. The young lady was far more forgiving and though she was intimidated by Vergil she was still happy that Nero had his father. Even if Nero was angry with him.

This lasted for most of the year they were back. Morrison tried to smooth things over the best he could but only so much could be done, the best thing he could do was to help them find jobs since all of them seemed to want to throw themselves into work. Which wasn’t bad for him. In fact Devil May Cry had one of its more lucrative years. With Redgrave City in shambles, and parts of the city still flooded with demons it was time for Dante to get back to work. By the end of the year he was able to pay back half his debt to Morrison and even keep the shops bills mostly paid. 

However it wasn’t without its faults. This year had seen a high in injuries for the Sparda boys. Sure they were half demons and most small injuries and gunshots from Lady healed within a few hours, but bigger demons that got left behind when the Qliphoth was destroyed presented a bigger problem. Dante and Vergil were stronger but apparently the older sparda had some unused cards up his sleeve when he was trying to be king of the underworld. Then there was the fact that the twins still fought. Their excuse was “training”, but they would always go “train” after a big verbal spat. Sometimes Nero would get involved and then all three of them would be down for a few days.   
  
As of late it had become a rather large problem. So large that Dante hadn’t been able to pay the bills, and rack up some more debt with Morrison. This is where the old man realized he needed to intervene. He had a soft spot for Dante but it had become too much. In order for him to keep working with the man, he needed to make sure it was nearly impossible for him to be out of commission for a as long as he had been. 

It was time to call help. Lucky for him this help owed him a favor and they were already in enough trouble of their own to warrant a move to Redgrave City. So he packed his car, sent a letter to Dante and planned to be back in one week with his friend.

••••••••••••  
  
_Dante,_

_I’ve been your friend for quite some time now, and as a friend I’ve decided to intervene in a problem you’ve been having. The constant string of injuries from jobs, and the fighting need to end.  
_

_Now you know I am not a fan of getting into the personal business of my friends but your business is effecting mine! Your debt has become a problem for me and I need you to do something about it!_

_To give you a hand and to boost efficiency I have taken it along myself to hire a doctor for you and the sister branch of Devil May Cry... and their a damn good doctor at that so I expect you to treat them with respect!_

_I will return in one week with the doctor and they will stay with you at the shop. If you agree to this and keep the agreement I will stop all interest on your debt and pay for this months bills._

_Your’s Truely,_

_J.D. Morrison_

_••••••••••••••  
  
_

_“_ So you mean to tell me that you didn’t check your mail for an entire week and now you can’t tell Morrison no?!” Vergil held the letter up in his brother’s face and yelled “You’re such a fool Dante!!We don’t have the room for another person here!”

”Look I’m not happy bout this either Verge! We Don’t need some silly doctor to slow us down more! But it’s too late to back out now.” Dante said snatch it out of his brothers hands. As always Dante sat in the big chair behind his messy desk. There was junk and old pizza boxes littered about it, and the rest of the shop. It seemed that nobody had cleaned in the past few days “We can make space for him. You might have to share your room but we can make do...... we don’t actually need to get this guys help? We can just do it for the money. The sooner we pay this off the better”

”We?! This is your debt Dante. There is no way I’m sharing my room this guy. You need to get it together and pay your debt on your own. Tell Morrison no” Vergil looked like he was about ready to strangle his brother. He tolerated his little brothers bad spending, eating and cleaning habits because he wanted to try again but Dante was making it rather difficult. Vergil had seen the expense book, if you could even call it that and Dante had gone into so much debt that at this point he might as well be trying to pay off student lones. Having another person to feed and keep alive. Their work was rather dangerous if he hadn’t noted. Vergil wouldn’t be responsible for a life that wasn’t his.

Dante would hold up his hands in defense “Ok ok ok..... cool your jets Verge...... maybe it’s a good thing this doctor is coming, I think you might need to get your blood pressure checked.” Now Dante could have avoided his brothers rage but that smug smirk that slid onto his face set his brother off and he was about to reach out and strangle him when the front door opened. In stepped Nero and his normal looking arm. Dante was still having a hard time getting used to it.

His nephew’s arm grew back like a lizard tail, that is a little freaky.

”Hey Dante, is Morrison back yet?........ what did you do?” He said as he very quickly noticed his father’s look of anger. Nero couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Dante sat there with that smug look. If there was one thing Vergil and Nero agreed on, it was the fact that Dante could sometimes be one of the most infuriating people around.

”Wadda mean? How’d you know he was even gone?” Dante asked as he rocked back and forth in his chair. “I was just showing some brotherly concern for your dear old dad.” He said with a chuckle

”Yeah right, and I know because he sent me this” said the younger man as he held up a note. “ he told me about the doctor and told me to be here when he got back”

Dante would let out a large groan and Vergil would walk off over the the couch hoping to get away from his brother for a minute “Yeah yeah..... well if you take a quick look around kid you’ll see that neither Morrison or the Doctor have gotten here yet. You’re welcome to wait with us. Your old man and I were just discussing how he might need to get his blood pressure checked.”

”I think both you old men need to get yourself checked for brain damage. You get stupider each time I come in here Dante” Nero said in less than a playful way.   
  


“Now that’s no fair Nero”

“If you call the truth unfair” spat Vergil from his spot of the couch “He didn’t even have the mind to check the mail this entire week. He just opened that damned letter now”

Nero went wide eyed and turned to his uncle “ You JUST read it?!”

”Oh come on it’s not that bad!”

”This Doctor is supposed to be living with you! Didn’t Morrison ask you to set up a space for them or something?! You clearly didn’t decide to clean either!” Nero said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

” Everybody’s a critic! This doctor might not even stay! He might not even be a real doctor for Christ’s sake! What kind of doctor works on Half demons?!” Dante was now starting to get annoyed 

“The kind of Doctor that has worked with demon hunters for the last 15 years that’s who” they had been a bit too wrapped up in their spat to notice the door open and Morrison and the person next to him walk in “The Doctor has a name by the way, and is not a he. Didn’t I ask you boys to put some manners on?” Said the older man as he shook his head. “Boys I’d like you to meet the newest edition to Devil May Cry, Doctor Ren”

The person who came in did not look the way Dante had imagined. They wore a white coat as most doctors did. A black turtleneck and pants went along side black boots and gloves. Two small cases were held in their glove covered hands. Their hair was a mess, and it framed a face that was decorated with scars. One across their eye which was the most noticeable one. One across the nose and a tinier one on their jaw. The little lines peaking out from under the turtleneck suggested that there was much more.

He spoke before his brain or Vergil could stop him “Woah Doc, did somebody try putting your head through a paper shredder?”

Most doctors tried to avoid causing physical harm to others willingly, Doctor Ren was a firm believer that they should never try to bring harm to other humans, but much like Dante they didnt stop to think.

Before anybody could stop it, Dante had been wacked right across the face by one of the doctors brown leather cases.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave behind constructive criticism!  
> Next chapter I plan to give a better introduction to the doctor!


End file.
